Chapter 351
The Rakanzo is the 351st chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagura explains what happened to Sesshōmaru, then leaves. Later, she is asked to run an errand with Hakudōshi. *Inuyasha and group discover Rakanzo statues made of demon corpses. The very same statues are lined up outside of Goryōmaru's temple. *Kagura and Hakudōshi come to Goryōmaru's temple. Hakudōshi cuts off Goryōmaru's head with his naginata. Synopsis * Kagura explains everything that happened at the temple to Sesshōmaru, highlighting on how her shard of crystallized demonic energy indicated that The Infant was nearby. She surmises that Goryōmaru must be guarding it for some reason. Jaken says that must make Goryōmaru one of Naraku's minions, just like Kagura. He asks her why she wouldn't know about him already. She admits it's likely because Naraku doesn't trust her, especially with any information about the location of his heart. Sesshōmaru tells her it's pointless for her to proceed further in her investigations, because if Goryōmaru is one of Naraku's minions, then he must already know of her betrayal. If that's the case, Kagura wonders why she's still alive. Kagura decides to leave, and Rin asks "You're leaving? I thought you wanted lord Sesshōmaru to rescue you?" Kagura says she hardly expected that, then thinks to herself she just wanted to see him one more time before dying. She flies off on her plume, Sesshōmaru looks up as the wind blows by. *It's raining at Goryōmaru's temple. Goryōmaru is standing out in the rain and the acolytes are telling him to come inside. He thinks to himself. "Those people are snooping around the mountain..." *He's referring to Inuyasha and group. Miroku has a troubled look on his face and Sango asks him what's the matter. He says he felt an ominous presence coming from Goryōmaru's temple and wishes he could find the source. Kagome wonders if it has anything to do with the strange statues lined around the temple's perimeter. Miroku says they're called "Rakanzo." They're decorative statues of Buddhist monks who have attained enlightenment. Miroku says they're typical for a Buddhist temple, but he felt a demonic presence coming from the ones outside Goryōmaru's. Inuyasha says he feels a strange demonic chill coming from the mountain. The group continues searching, more and more suspicious that Goryōmaru isn't as innocent as he seems. Meanwhile, Kagura is followed by the Saimyōshō, who lead her to a clearing where she is greeted by Hakudōshi. He tells her she's needed for an errand. *Inuyasha and group come to a cave on the mountain, and Miroku senses an evil aura emanating from inside. Inuyasha says he smells demons inside. When the group goes inside, they see a pile of Rakanzo statues. One of them falls off of the pile and shatters, parts of it looking like reptilian bones. Miroku says parts of the statues look like demons' corpses. Something turns the corpses into stone then turns the stone into Rakanzo statues. Miroku says it's obviously not a natural process; someone has cast a spell. Inuyasha says "Someone? You mean Goryōmaru!" Kagome thinks to herself that she doesn't understand what's going on. *Kagura and Hakudōshi arrive at their destination: It's Goryōmaru's temple. Kagura sweats nervously, and the child asks "What is it, Kagura? Have you been here before?" She answers no, thinking to herself that she has to tread lightly. Hakudōshi smiles. "We entrusted something valuable to this temple, but it seems Inuyasha and the others have ferreted it out." Kagura curses herself, because Naraku's heart was here after all; she would have had it if it wasn't for the hole Goryōmaru put in her chest. The acolytes suddenly appear with Goryōmaru beside them. He says "Woman... you survived." this makes Kagura nervous because she said she hadn't been to the temple before. Hakudōshi tells the sorceress to take care of the small fry. He then jumps ahead and cuts off Goryōmaru's head with his naginata. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The plot-line revolving around the Rakanzo is entirely removed from the Anime. Category:Chapters